Not as it seems- 1st Hunger Games
by YesmyLordCiel
Summary: They thought it was a joke. How could anyone watch twenty four children kill each other? It was like they were asking for a second rebellion, there was no way the District's of Panem would ever stand for this...but they just sat back and watched. They did so for seventy five years and this is where it all started. SYOT/SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Right, there is no opening chapter yet because I don't know how this going to go down. This is a SYOT but with a twist. I was thinking that all SYOT's only show the Games and never District life and the writer pretty much decides what your tribute does. Sooooo, I came up with a clever idea.

You guys will submit families, not just tributes, until I have a family for every District. I will need full details for each family member as in a separate story these characters will be wrote about doing everyday things. This way you get to see what they are like and what District life is like.

In this story, every character you submit that is in reaping age will be placed into a draw and one male and female will be chosen at random to be a tribute in this year's Games while the others will be just be wrote about in the District story till the next Game. The character chosen will be your tribute in this story.

The twist is that you get to choose what happens to your tribute in a way. You get to pick who they ally with and how they do in the Capital. In the Games, I will do a blog that tells you what tributes are where and what they are doing. From this you can tell me what you want your tribute to do and who you want your tribute to attack. At the end of the day though, I pick who gets sponsors and who dies. So if you put that your tribute builds a bomb that kills everyone but them, well they would build the bomb but if it worked or killed anyone is up to me.

This is the 1st Hunger Games and I plan to keep going till the 74th with the Games side of it but till the 75th with the District story.

I hope you submit as I am really excited for this. Here is the form :)

THIS IS THE FORM FOR EVERY CHARACTER, IF THAT CHARACTER IS CHOSEN AS TRIBUTE THEN I WILL SEND YOU THE GAMES PART OF IT.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Thoughts On Capital:**

**Thoughts of the Games (keep in mind it's the 1st):**

**Daily life:**

**Birthday:**

**Looks:**

**Chances of volunteering:**

Remember, every character submitted will get a part in the story. I hope to see your characters soon :)


	2. Tributes

**Panem, meet this years Tributes!**

**District 1-**

Female reserved.

Ole Ragnason- aged 18

**District 2-**

Kirstine Suki- aged 16

Taru Pascal- aged 13

**District 3-**

Kasha McCormic- aged 15

Hon Kue- aged 18

**District 4-**

Glasus Venus- aged 15

Oasis Venus- aged 15

**District 5-**

Both tributes needed!

**District 6-**

Both tributes needed!

**District 7-**

Female needed!

Fall O'loy- aged 17

**District 8-**

Hara Klein- aged 17

Avenger Grin-aged 17

**District 9-**

Ya Xi- aged 14

Mattie Luna- aged 14

**District 10-**

Doe Geethe - aged 17

Owen Wright- aged 18

**District 11-**

Smith Albert- aged 17

Male needed!

**District 12-**

Cole Yeager- aged 14

Ora Dale - aged 14

* * *

**WOOHOO! Only a few more tributes needed and I am full up :) feel free to submit as many as you like.**


	3. District 4 Reaping

**Glasus Venus aged 15-**

We are one. We might be different genders but we have always been by each others side. From birth to now, the longest we have been away from each other is less than six hours and I don't ever want that to change.

I roll over from the blinding light of the sun that is filtering through my tattered curtain, the only type of window we have. My sister's big brown eyes look into mine with fatigue as she brings her legs up to her chest. Some might find it odd that a fifteen year old brother and sister sleep next to each other every night. I guess it is to people with a normal childhood. When you have grown up in a warzone, hearing the screams of dying children and praying that you and your loved one's are not next well, it forces you to seek comfort in each other. Even if that is only hugging each other when the night's get cold and nightmare's fill your head.

"Morning Oasis" I smile, flicking my sister on her small nose. However, her usual bright smile is replaced with one of worry and fear. It's this dumb punishment the Capital have issued, The Hunger Games. Ever since the President announced them, my sister has been a nervous wreck. Worried that she will never be able to raise her child in safety, that one of us will be reaped, that one of us will be left alone.

On the other hand, I know the Capital very well. I know that they wouldn't do something so horrific as forcing to children to kill each other every year. It would just create a second war, most likely lead by whoever won the goddam thing. They would most likely get the chosen children to the arena and let them free to show that they could do it if we rebelled again. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if the Districts didn't riot at the so called reaping.

"Hikaru" Oasis said softly to me earning a confused look in return. "I want him to be named Hikaru" she continued with a weak smile, slowing rubbing her lower abdomen with a bright smile on her face. In these past few months, she only smiled when she thought of her unborn child and it lit up the room.

"You don't even know what gender it is yet, you're only two months" I giggled, pushing myself up right on the bed. I had pretty much taken on the role of father for my nephew, seeing as his real father was executed for his crimes. It was the least I could do, the world of Panem was a harsh one and this little tike needed all the help he could get.

"I just have a feeling that it is a boy" she sighed, switching back to her emotionless look that she wore every day. "Anyway, stop judging me and go wake Catton up" she smirked, pushing me onto the hard wooden floor.

If I was grateful with the Capital for anything, it was the fact that the youngest a tribute could be was twelve. This meant that my little sister Catton was safe and sound with her being four and all. I guess you could even go as far as to say that we were protective of her. It was our mother's wish when she and father died to raise Catton up to be a perfect adult. She was never going to be perfect because no one really is but in the past four years we have raised her, she has proved to be a far better person that her older brother and sister.

**Oasis Venus aged 15-**

I kicked at the ground beneath my feet with anger and frustration. Me and my brother shouldn't have to go through this, we wasn't even part of the war. I don't like to admit weakness but in all honesty, me and my brother were just terrified little kids who did everything to survive. We weren't rebels, not many kids in the age range of the reaping were. I just had to hope people wouldn't stand for it.

"Catton is with Mrs Mathern, she isn't going anywhere" Glasus panted heavily as he pushed his way through the crowd of girls to me.

"Glass, you're a boy, you have to be on the other si-" my voice faded out as I looked at his long black wig and padded chest. I never thought he would go as far as to dress as a women to be by my side, even if he did have a feminine face. Yet here he was, dressed as a women in some of my favourite clothes. Weirdo.

The women we were forced to call an escort, even if I thought the word was for a posh prostitute, was not what I expected. I was expecting some strong Peacekeeper but we got a purple haired, high pitched women instead.

"I know her, she is the news reader from The Capital with low self esteem" Glasus whispered as the odd women ran through the rules of the reaping again. Like anyone could forget.

"So why is she looking like the cat that got the cream?" I questioned just as the video about how the war was all the Districts fault started to play. It was dumb, victors can never admit it was part their fault. The Capital was as much to blame as the Districts.

"As I explained earlier, I will pick the girls first and the reaped tribute will have to come to the stage or be brought up by force" the escort named Chalice said to the now booing crowd. "You may volunteer but you must be of the same gender and within reaping age" she continued as she stumbled over in her heels to the female reaping bowl.

"Oasis Venus" Chalice shouted into the now quiet and salty air. The name bounced around in my head as everybody around me, even Glasus, turned to look at the chosen child.

"it's not as it seems Oasis" Glasus said with a weak smile, everyone too focused on me to notice my brothers deep voice.

"Fucking jerks, I am dead now and my twin is all alone because they couldn't settle their problems like civil people" I muttered to myself, patting down my olive green dress as I headed to a beaming Chalice.

"I volunteer for the male" a voice called out from behind me. I whipped round to see Glasus throwing the wig on the floor and running towards me.

"What the heck you doing you idiot" I scream as he skipped up to me with a smug smile on his face "what about Catton?"

"I will look after her until you two get back" a old women smiled sweetly as Catton stood by herself in confusion. Get back? Was I the only person here that can see that these Games aren't a joke? I have been chosen to die and my twin has willingly volunteered for it. Neither of us are coming home.

I get one last wave at Catton before the justice buildings doors shut but even they couldn't shut out the gunshots and rebellious screams from outside. All I could do now was hope that either Glasus was right or our deaths would be together and quick.

**President Gladys- presidential room, The Capital-**

Two very interesting characters indeed. A volunteer on the first reaping was not too shabby and it was all The Capital could talk about. They loved it. Although, I might introduce some sort of identification system for next year. That boy could of easily of fooled Chalice into letting him volunteer for the female tribute.

Overall I liked the system of the reaping and hopefully the volunteering idea will bring a few killers into the mix.

* * *

**Right, I did District four first as it was the quickest to do with them being twins. I didn't have the District one female otherwise I would of started from the start. **

**I hope you liked District four, I did it where not many people think the Games are real or in Glasus' case, they just haven't let it sink in yet. It is true that not many people would have volunteered but you would have got the odd one I guess who didn't really think it through. I plan to make the Districts more relaxed and rebellious than the rest of the Games because they have yet to see what the Games are really about. Also, if you didn't pick up on it, in these Games they don't have the system where they take some blood and identify who that person is, hence why Glasus was able to sneak into the girl section. **

**I will wait a week till get the District one female and if not, I will just go ahead with District two. **

**Let me know what you think of the Chapter and characters and if you like, submit more tributes.**

-Thanks for reading.


	4. Tribute list and Blog

Hey, sorry this is an authors note and final tribute list :( I know I am a bad person! Good news is that I have the District one female so that reaping will be up soon ^^

AND! I have completed the blog...well my sister did so if you didn't give a face claim, she tried her best to get someone who matched your description. The outfit's they have on are their arena outfits and the arena is reviled on their to :)

Truly though, now I have completed the blog and look at the photo's I want to change the theme of this story. At the moment it is about how 'nothing is as it seems' but I might as well be 'Why did all those bloody amazing characters suddenly die' *cries in pain*

The link to the blog is in my profile and please review this chapter and tell me what you think of the characters by their looks (i.e. who you think will die first, who has a good chance of winning and who you just like the look of) and what you think of the arena. If you have any problems like you characters photo or information, just message me. Please answer these questions as it gives me a gist of what you think.

Tribute list:

**Panem, meet this years Tributes!**

**District 1-**

Jemima Adelaide Hunter- Aged 16

Ole Ragnason- aged 18

**District 2-**

Kirstine Suki- aged 16

Taru Pascal- aged 13

**District 3-**

Kasha McCormic- aged 15

Hon Kue- aged 18

**District 4-**

Glasus Venus- aged 15

Oasis Venus- aged 15

**District 5-**

Skuld Bradbury- Aged 17

Chunk Baterson- Aged 18

**District 6-**

Atlantis Vi- Aged 18

Artemis Dempsey- Aged 16

**District 7-**

Ruby O'dare- Aged 15

Fall O'loy- aged 17

**District 8-**

Hara Klein- aged 17

Avenger Grin-aged 17

**District 9-**

Ya Xi- aged 14

Mattie Luna- aged 14

**District 10-**

Doe Geethe - aged 17

Owen Wright- aged 18

**District 11-**

Smith Albert- aged 17

Motto Fields- Aged 18

**District 12-**

Cole Yeager- aged 14

Ora Dale - aged 14

Let the Games begin and may the odd's be ever in your favour :)


	5. Authors Note (Sorry :'( )

Hey, sorry it's only an authors note. I am on a media program at college and at the moment we have to make movies in teams. Sadly, my team is not doing anything AT ALL! I have had to do everything, I don't fall asleep till 1am and then I am up at 4am to carry on with work for the project. It is slowly getting to me and I wont produce any good chapters in the sate I am in so if you give me two more weeks, I will be ready to write the next chapter :)

-Thanks for understanding!


	6. District 2 reaping

**Kirstine Suki- District two- sixteen.**

I clutched my stomach as another wave of hunger erupted inside making me feeling nauseous. My blue eyes squinted as I tried to keep focused on the thin dirt road that had the odd trample plant that had sprouted from the cursed ground that so many had died on during the war.

The cold air stabbed at every part of my body that was not covered in my tattered and thin, hand me down clothing. My white blonde hair was matted in a knot on top of my head and my once pale skin was now brown with dirt. I dug my skinny, skeleton like hand into my pants pocket and clutched the small cross pendant that had long lost it's golden chain. I had no idea what it meant but it was the last thing I had of my grandmother and even though it was gold, I would never sell no matter how in need I was.

As I walked past the small wooden shacks, that stunk of sweat and human waste, no one would believe that I was a middle class girl from District two. My mother said that other Districts of Panem were worst off than us with having less food and The Capital having a strong hate towards them. Most people in District two were starving, living in shacks that held two beds, a fire and a small bucket for them to do their business. The war had killed us just like every District, maybe that's why no one is standing up to do anything about these death games..

I guess I was luckier than most though. I had all my family alive and well and none of us had died in the war other than my grandmother but she had died due to natural causes.

The light became brighter as the small shacks came to an end and the town square came into view. In front of me was two large long tables, one labeled 'boys' and the other labeled 'girls' guarded by peacekeepers. I walked up to the table, being careful to leave myself space to run just in case they try to kill me or something.

"Get in the girls line please" a tall peacekeeper said from behind his blacked out helmet as he shoved me towards the line of girls differing in ages. I looked at the girl in front of me in a perfect, short white dress and her light brown hair trailing down her back. I tugged at the once white shirt that clung to my body tightly showing off my skinny figure and small breasts. I never really got upset about how I looked as everyone looked like shit here but when you got the odd rich girl or boy who flaunted their wealth before your very eyes. I got to you.

The girl let out a blood curdling scream as the women at the table stuck something into her index finger and placed it on a piece of paper, leaving a bloody finger print.

I hoped she didn't get reaped, acting like that to having her finger pricked, she would be dead in seconds. In all fairness, we would have better chance if we trained our tributes because then we could have both tributes team up with each other and they would be sure to win. I had no idea if it was legal or not though. I dont even have full trust that the Capital will go through with this crazy idea yet.

"Next" The women said to me as she waved me over, not even bothering to look at me. I have to admit, it didn't hurt that much so I have no idea what that rich girl was crying about. I looked down at the bloody finger print as the women held something over it as if she was scanning it. My eyes widened as my name and a number appeared on a small screen.

They are numbering us like livestock now? The Capital is sick.

* * *

**Taru Pascal- District two- Thirteen.**

"I love you my little sugar plumb, I promise you won't get reaped, not as long as I am here" My older sister's boyfriend whispered as he kissed Marnie on the head. My sister Marnie and Joshun had been going out for a year now despite her being only thirteen and him being eighteen. I never liked him though, he was sick and twisted and if i had a penny for every time he abused me and my sister, I could live in The Capital.

I watched as Marnie skipped off with a beaming smile on her face, her long brown hair and white dress catching the wind. After she was out of earshot, Joshun smiled at me as he lowered himself down to my height, placing a hand on my shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"Now, you know what we went through right" He laughed fakely "if I reaped, you get your little arse onto that stage and volunteer or this knife is going in your sister's neck" He said in a lower voice, gripping the knife that was tucked inside his felt jacket.

I felt my heart go into my mouth as he kissed my forehead and headed towards his place in the line. I didn't want to go into the Games but at the same time I couldn't risk Marnie getting killed for not doing as I was told. I know that Joshun doesn't joke about these things.

"Why do we picked the girls first huh?" the crazy women with green haired cheered to a dead crowd that looked up to her with pain and hatred. We wasn't dumb here, we knew that whoever was reaped would never be coming home but there was nothing we could do but hope that it wasn't someone we cared about.

"Kirstine Suki" I am going to be honest, I half expected someone with exsotic looks to walk onto the stage but instead I saw a grubby blonde haired girl walk up with tears running down her face. Coming from a rich family, she looked gross to me but judging my her deathly look, I assumed that she wasn't anywhere near as rich as me. Seeing people who looked like that made me glad my father was part of the Capital.

"Joshun Smith" My heart froze as the name rang in the ears of every person in our District. Everyone turned to the eighteen year old section to find my sister's boyfriend who was refusing to move. His brown eyes looked deeply into my blue ones before glancing over to my twin sister. I knew what he meant.

"I volunteer to be a tribute!" I shouted as I stepped out of my section. I heard everyone in the District gasp in shock at the sick and twisted thirteen year old that had just volunteered to kill children. For all I know, I could be the only person willing to volunteer for these Games.

"Er, Mr Pascal, is that allowed" the escort Chlli questioned as she turned to my father. She was either mocking him or even the Capital thought that people would be too frightened to volunteer.

I looked over to my father who sat on the stage looking heart broken and defeated, even as the mayor, there was nothing he could do to turn away a volunteer. I had already read the rules for these Games.

By the time he had let out a small nod, I was already on the stage and standing next to the female tribute who smelt of body odor. Not that it was her fault, for the poor it was either food or a bath and you can't blame anyone for choosing the food.

"And what is the name of our first ever volunteer?"

"Taru Pascal" I said, glancing over to Kirstine whose facial expression sent shivers down my spine. Tears ran down her dirty face yet her expression was that of a cold and composed person.

As Chlli told the people of the District what was going to happen to us next, Kirstine spat on the floor before leaning in close my ear.

"Say you are related to the mayor and you are dead" she whispered "You are the son of a Capital man going into a place full of people who hate the Capitol" I knew the words she spoke were true, everyone in the District hated me and even though nothing would change in the arena, the people who hated me would have weapons to kill me.

"Stick with me or you will be dead before the Games even start kid"

* * *

**The President-**

The girl wasn't out of the Games yet, although I doubt many people believe that. She may be like a skeleton but I knew for a fact that she was the first born of one of the best soldiers that was fighting for her District. I should really kill her just in case she starts to rebel but I also need tributes who can fight so for now, she is okay.

The boy on the other hand will get special treatment I guess you could say due to his father. However, with his lack of fighting skill, there was not much I could do to keep him alive. Although, his insider knowledge of the Games rules just might give him a chance.

Overall a good reaping. Can't see anything I would need to change here. District two has always followed orders.

* * *

**So there we have it, daughter of the best soldier the Districts had to offer and the FIRST EVER volunteer in The Hunger Games.**

**Sorry this was so late, I have been making my movie and although I have finished filming, I still need to edit it. I don't know if anyone would be interested in knowing but it's about a guy named Levi who has run away from his allies in a zombie apocalypse. When running through the woods 'the devil and the angel on his shoulder' come to help him decide what he should do. It's really bad but i guess it's fine to say I made it up on the spot.**

**Oh, and I don't know if I will get hate for describing District 2 more like District 12 but I just thought that because they have just recovered from a war plus they have had no victors (no one has), they wouldn't be that well off. However, they are a lot better off than some Districts.**

**So please tell me what you thought of the chapter and these tributes. Also I am very sorry this wasn't District one, I had got half way through it before I noticed I said I would do D1 and didn't have time to start a new one. Sorry.**

**-Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Authors note (I will stop these PROMISE)

Hey, don't review this as it will be taken down when I post my next chapter. I am halfway through writing the District one reaping so that should be up soon. I just wanted to let you know that I have published a new story about the 2nd Hunger Games (no spoilers inside). Don't worry, this story is still top of my list and I have started 'We All Fall Down' from the bloodbath so I can focus on this story. I wrote it last September so I couldn't really of gave away anything to this story even if I wanted to.

Please read this story as you get to choose (to a point) who you want to win. Also, after this one is finished I will move straight onto the 3rd Hunger Games so the Victor from this story and 'We All Fall Down' will be featured in it. So just review who you like the most-the most hated and the less liked one will be killed off.

There will also be a Blog for this new story when I get time. I plan to get at least halfway through the reaping's for this story first and finish off the victor's blog for LadyCordeliaStuart's story 75 victors. You should really check out her stories. She has five at the moment. Tyger Tyger: The Twenty-Third Hunger Games, 24 years, 24 tributes, Your vote matters: The Twenty- Fifth Hunger Games, 75 victors (About all the victors) and 28th Hunger Games (I have a tribute in that story called Kazuo Maru Braun from District one who is in the final six! I say that and he will die next chapter XD). They are really good stories and she updates really quickly (in five months she has published five stories and three of them are SYOT's (two complete). So I recommend you read them stories and if she does a fourth SYOT submit.

Sorry this is not a chapter but hey, you have something to read and the next chapter for this story should be up before Tuesday :)


	8. District 1 reaping

**Ole Ragnason-District 1- eighteen.**

I watched from my place in the tall tree at the world below me. My legs dangled over the thick branch that supported my weight. Times like this made me glad my mother taught me how to climb. Sometimes I wish I could just stay up here all day and pretend like the world I lived in was different.

There was so many people down there and they all had their own lives but there was only one I cared about.

I watched as the little brown haired girl with chubby legs ran up to the small white rose I had left her on the silver fencing. I knew they were her favorite. Her brown eyes lit up as she hugged the rose, crushing it a tiny bit when it met her face. I might of not been able to see her in person but I could leave my clues.

Her mother on the hand didn't look so pleased about her new flower. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she looked up at the tree I sat in. I knew she couldn't see me, no one could through the thick leaves. She knew I was there though. Crystal was smart like that.

She had one last look for me before she flipped her blonde hair, grabbed my daughter's hand and headed off to the reaping. If I wasn't such a loyal soldier in the war I might have custody of my baby but I guess no one wanted a soldier as a father. However, she would be mine soon.

I didn't agree with these Games in the slightest but I did know that there is a large sum of money for the victor. Money always beats how good of a parent someone is. If I volunteer and win this peice of shit, then I could be the father I knew I could be.

Don't worry honey, daddy will be there soon.

* * *

**Jemima Hunter- District 1- sixteen.**

I didn't like this. Not one bit.

I tensed up as more people came into the square, causing everyone to become compact and pressed up against each other. The girl next me stuck her elbow into my chest and knocked the air out of me. She flipped round, her blue eyes looking deep into mine with what seemed like anger. So sorry for being in the way of your elbow that should be by your side.

Thankfully she turned back to her friend and continued talking, leaving me alone. Just how I liked it. I think I hated this reaping more than I did the idea of the Games. I had never really been good in social situations, even one's where I didn't talk. I just wanted to run home to my room and write some songs. The only thing that could take me away from this hell hole.

I watched as the purple haired women named Hopsin started to explain who she was and how this was for the greater of good. I am going to be honest, I never really learned anything other than the Games took one boy and girl from each District and took them to The Capital.

I watched as she walked over to the female reaping bowl and pull out a piece of neatly folded paper. I hoped it wasn't me, I couldn't handle all them cameras on me.

"Jemima Hunter for our female tribute!" I sighed under my breath and clenched my hands into fists as I walked to the stage, every camera on me. I kept my head up the best I could but I could still feel it dipping.

On the stage I refused to look up, tugging at my jeans as Hopsin chose the male. Even when I heard the words "I volunteer" I still looked at the wooden floor of the stage.

"Now, as you know, these tributes in two weeks will be transferred to this years arena where they will be forced to fight twenty- two other tributes if they wish to come back alive" My dark blue eyes shot up at this with fear.

The tall, good looking boy next me looked at me with brown eyes full of confusion.

"You didn't know?" he whispered with shock. I looked down at the ground but this time out of sadness.

I wasn't a fighter and now i was going to have to fight twenty-three tributes if I ever hoped to see my family again.

* * *

**I know, this is much shorter than the past two chapters but I have decided to get through the reaping's as fast as I can because I am going to be honest, I really hate reaping's. From now on, every reaping will be this length but the chapters will get longer as times goes on. **

**So what did you think of Ole and Jemima? I hope I wrote them how the creators wanted. **

**Oh and just to make it clear, The volunteers so far go like this:**

**1st volunteer: Taru Pascal- District two- thirteen **

**2nd volunteer: Glasus Venus- District four- fifteen **

**3rd volunteer: Ole Ragnason-District one- eighteen. **

**Yes, the first ever volunteer in Panem was a thirteen year old from District two. Also, I have noticed how all the first volunteers seem to be from future career Districts...I can use that ;)**

**I hope to have District three up today (I am on fire!) so see you then! :)**


	9. Please Read!

Hey, sorry about the long wait...I am rubbish :(

Life got in the way but now I have time and my writing has improved a tiny bit. This isn't a chapter but I wanted to check to see who was still reading this.

If you are still reading and would like your tributes to remain this this story, just review 'yes'. However, if you are still reading and, for whatever reason, don't want your characters in this story, just review 'no'. If someone doesn't review I will just assume they have given up on the story and that you don't want your characters in.

If I only have two people who want to keep their characters in, I will re-open the SYOT and start fresh. Don't worry though because I will be keeping the characters from this story who's submitters said they still wanted them in the story still, they will just be with new characters. However, if I only get two people say no to their characters being in, I will just fill their spaces in with bloodbaths.

Thank you for reading and I hope to write the next chapter soon :)


	10. THIS STORY IS MOVING ACCOUNTS!

hEY!

Your characters will be written again but in a better story. I am joining up with a friend who is an amazing writer and can write a lot better than me. He will go into greater detail about your characters than I did. I will still be writing and everything, we will just be taking it in turns.

It is still the 1st Hunger Games so you don't have to worry about that. Nothing will change just someone better and new will be writing some chapters now.

If you would like to be in the story still, send your characters to our joint account called 'OurLordTill' and they will be accepted straight away. The story will be posted on their tomorrow. Just it's a new account and can't publish a story yet. Thank you.

*If you can't find the account, just message me on here and I will just save the form.


End file.
